Problem: On a sunny morning, Tiffany rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of watermelons for $7.32 each and baskets of pomegranates for $4.35 each. Tiffany decided to buy a basket of watermelons and a basket of pomegranates before heading home. How much did Tiffany need to pay for her produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Tiffany needs to pay, we need to add the price of the watermelons and the price of the pomegranates. Price of watermelons + price of pomegranates = total price. ${7}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Tiffany needs to pay $11.67.